


Masaya

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Natural force, Walang third party, masakit besh
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"pag bago ang pag-ibig, ganyan talaga... masaya"</p><p>Baka kaya tayo umaalis sa isang relasyon kasi wala na tayong makitang rason para manatili.</p><p>At kung makita man natin, huli na.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaya

 

_Andito na naman ako kasama ang ilang bote ng red horse. Binibigyan na ko ng libreng pulutan ni Aling Nena kasi ako naman daw halos ang nakakaubos ng beer nya. Gabi-gabi nya siguro ako pinapaalalahanan na bawasan ko na ang pag-inom. Nginingitian ko lang sya. Alam naman niyang di ako umuuwi na lasing._

"Hyun, patatlong bote mo na tong sobra sa madalas mong iniinom. Kapag humingi ka pa, tatawagan ko na yung boypren mo." ani ng matandang babae habang inilapag sa lamesa ang isa pang bote ng red horse at isang baso ng yelo.

"Aling Nena naman, hayaan mo na. Last na to! Kaya ko pa. Tignan mo ang gwapo ko pa!" sabay kindat sa matandang babae.

Pagtalikod ni Aling Nena ay agad ibinuhos ni Baekhyun ang alak sa baso at dire-diretsong ininom. Kasabay ng paglapag ng baso ay isang malalim na buntong hininga. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa at tinignan ang mga litrato nila ni Chanyeol. Napailing na lamang sya nang naalala kung pano nga ba sya nagsimulang magkaganito. Ipinikit nya ang kanyang mga mata at sumandal sa kinauupuan at tuluyan na siyang nilamon ng antok.

* * *

 

_Nagising ako sa kama ng isang pamilyar na kwarto: kwarto ni Chanyeol. Wala pa ding pagbabago mula nung huli akong nagpunta. Ilang beses na nga ba akong nakatulog kung saan at nagising dito? Hindi ko na din alam. Di ko na din mabilang._

"Gising ka na?" tanong ng matangkad na lalaki na may pulang buhok.

Lumingon si Baekhyun at saka tumango. Lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya at hinalikan ang kanyang noo. "Buti na lang tinawagan ako ni Aling Nena kagabi. Dumiretso ako dun pagkatapos ng gig." Matipid na ngiti lang ang naisagot niya sa lalaki. Hinigit ng lalaki ang kanyang mga kamay para tumayo pero agad na umiling si Baekhyun, "Nahihilo ako Yeol." Tumango lang ang lalaki at saka humingi ng pasensya. Inilapit nya ang kanyang mukha sa tenga ni Baekhyun.

"Hyun, alis ako ngayon. May practice yung banda tsaka aayusin namin yung bagong kanta. Ikaw na muna bahala dito. May pagkain sa ref, init mo na lang." Inilapat ng lalaki ang kanyang labi sa pisngi ni Baekhyun at saka tumayo at kinuha ang gamit. Nalaman na lang ng huli na nakaalis na ang lalaki nang marinig ang pagsara ng pinto. Ipinikit nya ang kanyang mata at sinubukang alalahanin ang ginhawang dala ng kwartong yun. 

Tanghalian na nang bumangon si Baekhyun. Dumiretso sya sa banyo para maghilamos at saka nagpuntang kusina para kumain. Nakita nya sa pinto ng ref ang ilan sa mga litrato nila ni Chanyeol. Napangiti sya habang inaaalala kung gano sila kasaya nung mga panahon na yun: mga panahong may oras pa sa kanya si Chanyeol. 

* * *

 

Napagdesisyonan nyang umalis sa unit ni Chanyeol matapos makatanggap ng text kay Junmyeon na nag-aayang lumabas. Kahit ano pang pilit ang gawin nya, iba na ang pakiramdam nya kapag nandoon siya. Naisip nya ring maganda sigurong mabaling muna sa iba ang atensyon nya kahit papano o maglabas ng kanyang dinaramdaman nang mabawasan man lang.

"Myeon, andito ako kila Chanyeol. Pwede bang dito mo na lang ako sunduin?"

"Ayt! Andyan ako in 2 minutes siguro. Hintayin mo na lang ako sa baba. Tanda mo naman yung kotse ko di ba?"

"Oo."

Tamang pagbaba ni Baekhyun ay pagtigil ng sasakyan ni Junmyeon. Ibinaba ng huli ang kanyang bintana at kumaway. Agad namang sumakay ng kotse si Baekhyun.

"Saan tayo?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang inaayos ang kanyang seatbelt.

"Ikaw bahala. Ikaw may problema eh."

Agad na napalingon si Baekhyun sa lalaking nagmamaneho.  _Paano nya nalaman na may problema ako? Ang tagal na din naming di nag -uusap at alam kong di ko to nabanggit sa kanya nung huli kaming magkita._

Tinignan sya ng kasama at saka ngumiti, "Si Aling Nena. Palagi nya akong tinatawagan kasi nag-aalala sya sayo. Di ka naman daw kasi nya mapigilan kaya nakiusap sakin." 

_Si Aling Nena._

"Oi! Hyun, ano?" Bumalik sa huwisyo si Baekhyun sa muling pagsasalita ng kasama. "Alam mo Hyun, okay lang naman kung di mo sasabihin sakin kung ano yung pinagdadaanan mo. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na, andito lang ako palagi kapag kailangan mo ng kausap."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Hyung, bakit kayo naghiwalay ni Kris?"

"Medyo naramdaman ko na dyan ka magsisimula kaya medyo mag-dedetour ako." At saka biglang nag-uturn si Junmyeon. "Nakakapag-isip ako ng maayos at kalmado ako kapag nagddrive ako. Pasensya ka na kung biglang magro-roadtrip tayo."

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Naisip nya na baka yun din ang kailangan nya para makapag-isip ng maayos at makalma. Baka nabibigla lang sya sa kung ano mang naiisip nyang gawin.

"Okay. Kami ni Kris." Uminom muna ng tubig si Junmyeon bago nagpatuloy, "Walang third party. Walang nagloko. Walang nanggago. Sa twing maaalala ko yun, sinasabi ko sa sarili ko na 'Sana may third party na lang' kasi mas madali para sakin isipin kung san ba ko nagkulang o kung may ginawa ba akong mali. Mahirap yung break-up namin ni Kris kasi pareho kaming dumating sa point na yun. Nagkataon na si Kris lang yung naglakas-loob na sabihin sakin. Kung sana may isa man lang na kumapit, baka naisalba pa namin yung relasyon namin. Una, nagkasawaan tapos nawalan ng time hanggang isang araw paggising namin, wala na kaming nararamdaman sa isa't isa. Sinubukan namin ulit, pero wala na talaga e. Hindi na namin maramdaman na kailangan namin ang isa't isa." May ilang kilometrong dumaan na nilunod silang pareho ng katahimikan.

_“Hindi na namin maramdaman na kailangan namin ang isa’t isa.”_

* * *

 

_Napagdesisyunan namin ni Junmyeon na umuwi na lang sa kanila at dun na lang kami maghapunan. Buti na lang at laging may Junmyeon na handa palaging magpaka-Kuya sakin. Gusto sana nya na mag-stay ako sa kanila pero sabi ko kailangan kong makausap si Chanyeol. Hinayaan nya ako. Alam niyang eto ang kailangan ko more than anything else._

“Yeol, pauwi ka na ba?” Halos trenta minutos ang dumaan bago tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun.

“Baka di ako makauwi ngayon. Nagkayayaan uminom.”

Pagkatanggap ng text ni Chanyeol ay nagpaalam si Baekhyun kay Junmyeon. Pinabaunan sya ng ngiti at lakas ng loob ng huli, liban sa kanyang alam na hindi rin naman sila makakapag usap ni Chanyeol.

Minabuti nyang umuwi na lang sa kanyang unit para mag-isip. Paghiga nya sa kanyang kama ay nilunod nya ang sarili sa mga alaala nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi nya mapigilan ang sariling ngumiti sa kabila ng mga luhang umaagos mula sa kanyang mga mata.

_Di ba dapat masaya ako kasi eto ang pangarap ni Chanyeol? Masaya dapat ako kasi malaki ang pasasalamat nya sakin sa pagtulong at pagsuporta ko sa pagbabanda nya. Pero bakit kahit anong gawin ko di ko na maibalik yung dating saya sa tuwing magpapaalam siya na magppraktis sila or may gig sila?_

_Kelan ba ako tumigil maging masaya para sa kanya? Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko na rin alam. Siguro dahil nasanay ako na kasama sya palagi, na mas masaya sya na kasama ako kesa sa kung anumang bagay sa mundo. Baka nasanay ako na kailangan nya ko, na kapag may Chanyeol ‘matic na may Baekhyun._

_O baka dahil pinanghawakan ko yung sinabi nya na kahit anong mangyari ay di sya mawawalan ng oras sakin._

_O baka gusto ko yung pakiramdam na kailangan nya ako._

* * *

 

_Kinailangan ko ng tatlong araw para makapag-isip. Sa tatlong araw na yun, wala man lang akong natanggap na kahit anong text kay Chanyeol. Inisip ko na lang na baka busy sya kaya walang time magtext o magreply sa pangungumusta ko._

Naabutan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa harap ng unit nya. Nagulat na lang siya nang bigla siyang higitin ng huli palabas ng building at papunta sa kotse niya.

“Ako ang magddrive.” ani ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang kanang pinto ng kotse.

Pumasok na lang si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya ay may mali pero pinili na lang niyang tumahimik.

Ilang kilometro ang dumaan bago tuluyang namatay ang katahimikan sa paligid ng dalawa.

“Okay lang ba tayo Yeol?”

Lumingon si Chanyeol na tila ba nagtataka sa biglang tinuran ng kasama, “Oo naman. Teka, san ba tayo pupunta?”

“Di ko din alam, kailangan ko lang makapag-isip ng maayos.” sagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi nawawala ang mga mata nya sa kalsada.

“Bakit? May problema ka ba Hyun?”

Matagal bago nakasagot si Baekhyun. Tila pinipigilan nya ang sarili na magsalita sa takot na magbitaw ng mga salitang pagsisihan nya.

“Hindi ko din alam.”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kasama at saka kinuha ang cellphone at pinatugtog ang bago nilang nairecord na kanta. Malungkot. Bago sa pandinig ni Baekhyun. Hindi ganito ang mga kanta ng banda ni Chanyeol. Hindi ganito ang mga sinusulat ni Chanyeol.

Nang matapos ang kanta ay tinanong ni Chanyeol kung okay lang ba yung bago nilang kanta.

“Ikaw ba ang nagsulat?”

“Oo.”

_“nung dating masaya”. Baka hindi lang pala ako ang nakakaramdam._

* * *

 

“Tignan mo ang litrato na to at saka mo sabihin sakin na hindi to totoo!” Inihagis ni Baekhyun ang cellphone nya kay Chanyeol.

‘Isang litrato lang to Hyun! Mas naniniwala ka sa isang litrato na to kesa sa kin?’

“Baka nga mas kapani paniwala yang isang litrato na yan kesa sayo Yeol!”

‘Ano bang nangyayari sayo? Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan? Simpleng bagay na to pag-aawayan natin?’

“Simpleng bagay? Simpleng bagay lang sayo na nakikipaghalikan ka sa iba?”

‘Lasing ako nyan at hindi ko alam kung anong ginagawa ko.’

“So anong gusto mong sabihin ko? Pinapatawad na kita? Okay, sige okay na tayo, ganun ba?”

‘Hyun, please… Pwede ba mamaya na tayo mag-usap? Gusto ko lang talagang munang magpahinga.‘

 “Naaalala mo pa ba kelan tayo huling nag-usap? Kasi ako hindi ko na matandaan. Uuwi ka dito para magpahinga lang at paggising ko aalis ka na agad. Di ko nga maramdaman na unit mo to eh. Para lang akong nakipag-one night stand sa isang motel kasi paggising ko wala ka na. Mas madalas ko pa atang kausap si Aling Nena kesa sayo. Kaya ko pang intindihin nung una kasi sabi ko susuportahan kita sa pagbabanda mo. Na masaya ako kasi pangarap mo yan e ang unfair ko naman kung pati pagbabanda mo e pagseselosan ko. Pero may time ka pa sakin nun. Nakakapag-usap pa tayo, sabay pa tayo kumain tapos inaaya mo pa ko sa mga gig ng banda nyo. Masaya pa tayo nun, Yeol.”

‘Hindi ka na ba masaya? Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? Dahil ba to dun sa picture?’

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Lumipas ang ilang minute bago siya nakapagsalita ulit, “Hindi na to tungkol sa picture Yeol. Kinonfirm ko lang yung nararamdaman ko sa picture na yon. Magkaibang kaso ang pagiging masaya at pagmamahal. Mahal kita Yeol, alam mo yan. Pero ang hirap kumbunsihin ang sarili ko na masaya pa ako sa kung anong meron tayo.”

Hinigit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at saka niyakap ng mahigpit, ‘Alam ko ang dami kong pagkukulang sayo Hyun. Hayaan mong bumawi ako.’

Umiling si Baekhyun at kumawala sa pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol, “Akala ko nung una ako lang yung nakakaramdam ng ganito pero yung huling kantang sinulat mo. Kilala kita Yeol. Nakakapagsulat ka lang ng kanta kapag may bumabagabag sayo o kung madami kang emosyon.”

‘Anong ibig mong sabihin?’

“Hindi lang ako ang nag-iisip kung okay pa ba tayo.”

‘Okay naman tayo ah.’

“Tama na Yeol. Alam nating pareho na hindi tayo okay sa parehong paraan na alam nating pareho na hindi ka lasing nung hinalikan m yung babaeng yun. Tang ina hindi ako tanga. Matagal na tayong hindi okay, kinukumbinsi lang natin ang sarili natin na walang mali. Yeol, hindi na tayo katulad ng dati. Oo, mahal pa natin ang isa’t isa pero wala na akong makitang rason para manatili pa.”

‘Hindi ba enough reason na mahal natin ang isa’t isa?’

“Sa kaso natin Yeol, hindi na. Ang tagal kong nag-struggle na kumapit. Pero nakakapagod kasi pakiramdam ko ako na lang yung nasa relasyon na to. Hindi na kita maramdaman.”

‘Are you breaking up with me?’

Hindi na kinailangan pang sumagot ni Baekhyun.

 

 

 


End file.
